Radio communication devices, such as portable two-way radios, typically have attached antennas which are extended to provide effective radiation of wireless radio frequency (RF) signals. In many situations, it may be desirable to increase the effective communication range of a two-way radio by connecting it to an external antenna. For example, when operating the radio inside a vehicle, a separate external antenna may be connected via a vehicular adapter to facilitate communications.
A prior art method for connecting a separate external antenna to a radio includes the use of a coaxial or jack connector mounted to the radio. The connector provides a direct mechanical connection between the external antenna and the radio. Problems associated with mechanical connectors which carry radio frequency signals are well known. Issues pertaining to reliability and mechanical tolerances are typical in this area. Other prior art solutions employ the use of a connectorless RF antenna coupler. Generally, the radio is placed such that a radiating element for the radio's antenna system is adjacent to an RF pickup element which is coupled to the external antenna. Preferably, the radiating element of the radio is shielded to increase the coupling of radiated energy to the RF pickup element.
A vehicular adapter designed to accommodate a radio communication device while employing a connectorless RF antenna coupler is known. Ordinarily, the vehicular adapter is designed such that an operator may insert and remove the radio with relative ease. The radio must be properly positioned within the vehicular adapter, and the attached antenna positioned within or adjacent to the RF antenna coupler in order to permit the radio to operate through a connected external antenna. In a typical prior art design, the operator may have to perform a number of steps in order to secure the radio within the vehicular adapter and to position the radiating element with respect to the RF coupler. As such, there might be several steps required to enable proper coupling between the radio communication device and the external antenna.
It is desirable to provide a mechanism in which a radio communication device may be loaded into an adapter to enable an attached antenna to be passively coupled to an external antenna connected to the adapter. Preferably, the adapter is designed to minimize the number of steps required to load and unload the communication device while ensuring proper antenna coupling when the communication device is loaded. When the radio communication device is to be periodically placed into a vehicular adapter, the necessity for ease of operation increases. Prior art approaches are inadequate in accomplishing these goals. Therefore, a new approach to the design of an RF antenna coupler is needed.